


Family Dinners

by Brynn_writes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Protective Emily Prentiss, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, married jemily, momily pretiss, thanksgiving at the rossi mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_writes/pseuds/Brynn_writes
Summary: Holidays with the BAU are never boring. Especially when Emily and JJ have news to deliver.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Family Dinners

Emily laughed as two little boys zipped past her, chasing Spencer through the kitchen and into the backyard. Jack and Henry were past the magic trick stage and instead were on one of the couches, Jack playing a game on his phone while Henry read whatever novel he was reading - it changed too often to keep track. Derek would jump up every once in awhile, startling Henry enough to break his focus and throwing off Jack's game. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Penelope, and Emily were all in the kitchen. Rossi had banished some of them (Emily and Hotch) to the island stools while everyone else cooked. Savannah and Krystall were outside with Max, forming their little in-law club.

"Emily, would you like another cup of coffee?" Rossi asked, breaking Emily's trance. She had been watching the kids play, so distracted by how much she loved JJ's boys.

"No, thanks." Emily smiled. "But if you're getting drinks, I'll take some water."

"Coming up." Rossi took her mug, and when he walked away, JJ took his place, leaning over the counter to whisper to her wife.

"How are you feeling?" She murmured, eyebrows scrunched together as she studied Emily's face.

"I'm fine, hon." Emily insisted. "Promise."

JJ scrunched up her nose, looking Emily over once more before sighing. "Fine. You better tell me when that changes."

"I promise." Emily leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to JJ's lips.

"Good." JJ smiled dopily, leaning in to kiss Emily again, this time lingering a bit longer. "You gonna leave before Dave opens the oven?"

"How long do you think I have?" Emily scrunched up her nose at the idea of smelling the turkey.

"Not very. Go and make sure Spencer doesn't need saving." JJ teased.

"Great idea." Emily chuckled, kissing JJ one last time before slipping out the back door.

She smiled at the table of women on the porch as she passed, breathing in the fresh air as she crossed the enormous backyard, approaching Spencer, Hank, and Michael, the two kids having Spencer caught between them and the forest, into which they weren't allowed. Spencer called out to Emily for help, but she just raised her hands, shaking her head with a smile as Michael ran over and wrapped his arms around his hips.

"Momem can't play rough! She gets lotsa' tummy aches, so we gotta be careful with her." He announced, repeating a conversation she and JJ had sat him down for a couple of weeks ago. "And Mama says she's gettin' old."

"Mama's lying, kiddo." Emily teased, ruffling his hair.

"She can still play, though! She can be the princess." Hank was practically bouncing. "We gotta have a princess to protect from the evil sorcerer!"

"Are you brave knights, boys?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! Uncle Spence put a sleeping spell on the princess, and we gotta get him to wake her up!" Michael explained.

"So, I just lay here until you save me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah!" Both boys cheered in unison. Emily chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of Michael's head. She lowered herself onto the grass carefully, shutting her eyes as the boys resumed their battle with a newly-escaped Spencer. She opened them after a moment when she was sure they were gone and watched them play. Hank and Micheal chased Spencer around the backyard, laughing and shouting for him to lift his curse. Finally, when JJ opened up the door to call the kids in to wash up for dinner, Spencer announced that only true love's kiss could break the spell.

"Mama, you gotta kiss the princess!" Michael insisted, grabbing JJ's hand and dragging her across the backyard to Emily, who was pretending to be asleep.

"What? You do it!" JJ teased, wrinkling up her nose.

"No! You and Momem got married, so you're her true love! You gotta wake her up." Michael pleaded.

"But she's your Momem, and that's true love, too, just a different kind." JJ fired back.

"But girls have cooties, Mama!" Micheal insisted, exasperated. "You kiss Momem all the time! You gotta kiss the princess!"

"Fine, fine." JJ agreed, kneeling on the grass. Emily felt JJ's hair fall around her face like a curtain, and she smiled, her eyes still shut. JJ's lips hovered over hers, clearly amused by the boys' reaction to the suspense. When JJ's lips finally met Emily's, the boys cheered, then Michael groaned. 

"Gross. You can stop now!" He insisted. Emily laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around JJ's waist, pulling her onto the grass, and laughing when JJ hit the ground. 

"I knew I should've sent Hotch. Kids, come wash up for dinner. All of you." Rossi called, smiling fondly despite his attempt to seem annoyed.

Emily knew once they sat down for dinner she was in for a big, volcanic reaction when she finally said what she and JJ had been hiding for months. After cutting up Michael's food, she served herself, taking breaks from eating to join in on the conversation, but she was so nervous, she didn't think she could stand it. JJ had chosen the three seats to Rossi's left strategically, and now all they had to do was wait. Her knee bounced underneath the table, but JJ placed a band over it absentmindedly, running her thumb in soothing circles. Her body was looking for some way to channel her negative energy, but when she went to bite her nails, JJ caught her hand.

"Rossi, why don't we say what we're thankful for?" JJ asked casually. He agreed, of course, and the most nerve-wracking part of their night began.

"I'm thankful for all of you, and for Krystall for putting up with my adopted kids." Rossi began.

Hotch was thankful for his family, Morgan for the day off, Spencer for Max, and person after person was thankful for the lives they'd all built together. 

"I'm thankful for having two moms. I mean, that's really cool." Henry smiled, earning a table full of aww's. Hank and Michael were thankful for toys, Savannah for the fact that Hank would get to bed early after being tired out by his uncle and best friend.

"Well, I'm gonna sound pretty repetitive, but I'm thankful for all of you, you've been there for me through everything. It took me a long time to get here, and I'm glad it's with you. And I'm thankful for Henry's second mom because I'm going to bed before Michael tonight." JJ lifted her wine glass with a smirk, and Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm obviously thankful for my family, you guys." Emily began, gripping JJ's hand like a lifeline. "And for my mom, even though she's not here, that we've reconnected. I'm most thankful, though, that after over a year of treatments and trial and error, there's finally going to be a baby girl for Penelope to dress up." Emily was sure her smile was going to split her face in half, she rested her hand on her stomach. As expected, the table erupted into chaos, and she was pulled into hug after hug.

"Wait, wait, how far along?" Penelope asked, just before she pulled Emily into another hug. 

"About thirteen weeks." Emily smiled sheepishly, pulling back and pulling her oversized sweater, revealing a tighter tee shirt, and the small baby bump she'd been hiding. "We didn't say anything when we started because I wasn't sure it'd even work, and then we agreed not to say anything until after the first trimester." 

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Penelope squealed. She could hardly stand still, she was so happy.

"We are, too." JJ laughed, taking Emily's hand. "I was about to burst, keeping this a secret for so long."

"I can't believe you managed it." Spencer joked. 

"Well, Hotch knew, and I've had really bad morning sickness, so I just don't come in on the bad days." Emily shrugged. "Club soda on nights out, pretending to eat when we had dinners I couldn't stomach, and a lot of JJ covering for me." Emily explained. 

"And a lot of listening to your whining." JJ rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Pregnant women whine all they want, and everyone else gets to deal with it." Emily smirked. "Sitting down now." 

"Oh, baby, just you wait." JJ scoffed. 


End file.
